


i wanna' ruin our friendship. we should be lovers instead.

by underneath_this_skin_is_a_human



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneath_this_skin_is_a_human/pseuds/underneath_this_skin_is_a_human
Summary: "I think what you need”-Bonnie grabbed the bowl and turned to face Caroline-“is to let someone make you feel good.”To her surprise, Caroline’s cheeks flushed and she directed her focus to her baby blue nails. “Okay.”
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Caroline Forbes
Kudos: 1





	i wanna' ruin our friendship. we should be lovers instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 1st season after Caroline and Damon "break-up".  
> Title taken from the Studio Killers song Jenny.

“You guys just don’t get it,” Caroline whined, hopping up to sit on the counter.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but kept chopping the cilantro. She and Elena had planned the night with the hope that girl time would distract Caroline from her recent relationship drama. Well, drama was an understatement when it had to do with Damon. More like disaster.

Falling for the bait, Elena asked, “Don’t get what?”

Here we go.

“You don’t get what it’s like to go through a break up like this. Like, with you, Elena, you basically dated Matt like your whole life and when you guys split you got to dump him. And then you got to move on to Stefan. Who’s, like, totally perfect-”

“That’s not fair,” Elena interrupted.

Bonnie decided to take the can of tomatoes from her before things got messy. She gathered the salsa ingredients and poured them into the blender.

“Yeah, I’m sure Stefan’s got a big bad dark side buried down some-”

The reactions in the room were mixed. While Bonnie had to hold back the urge to laugh at the truth, Elena’s eyes flew wide and, a little too quick on the draw, she countered, “That’s not what I was saying. I just meant-”

If her friends asked, Bonnie would lie and say her finger slipped, that she accidentally started the blender. But honestly, she was playing her usual role of intermediary. Growing up with friends like Caroline, who was so attention starved that occasionally she went to the extreme and Elena, who had such a strong persona of goodie two shoes that everyone was killing themselves to keep up with her, Bonnie found it easy to blend into the background. There wasn’t enough space between the two of them for her problems.

As the blender whirred, Bonnie watched the expressions of her friends. Elena’s surprise faded to slight annoyance and finally to neutrality. Caroline shifted her attention from her battle with Elena to Bonnie, tilting her head with a knowing smile. The girl may act like a ditz, but she was smarter than people gave her credit for.

Bonnie accepted the challenge and smiled back. She held Caroline’s gaze until it was time to stop the blender. 

When Caroline jumped down her bare feet slapped against the kitchen tiles, punctuating the tension in the room. Each of her toenails were painted a careful baby blue. “Alright. Bonnie, what do you think?”

Trying to hide her surprise, Bonnie turned to get a bowl for the salsa. “What do I think?”

“That’s what I asked.” 

Should she just tell Caroline what she wanted to hear? And just what did Caroline want to hear? That she could get Damon back, that she would forget about him in a week? Or she could speak her mind.

“I think”-Bonnie opened the cabinet-“that you’re still hung up on Damon because he was something interesting to do. Something new. But...he treated you like shit. I think what you need”-she grabbed the bowl and turned to face Caroline-“is to let someone make you feel good.”

To her surprise, Caroline’s cheeks flushed and she directed her focus to her baby blue nails. “Okay.”

Completely removed from the moment, Elena had already carried the salsa and a bag of chips to the living room. “You two will have to figure out what we’re watching! Since I provided the snacks!” she called.

…

Caroline couldn’t focus. It wasn’t that the movie was bad. Rom-coms were her favorite genre and the male lead was Hollywood manufactured perfection. So she should have been super wrapped up in the story.

But Bonnie made it impossible to pay attention. The second the opening scene started, she’d draped her legs over Caroline’s lap, and she sure didn’t hesitate to show her boredom, yawning every five minutes and tapping her foot like she’d just drank five cups of coffee. Maybe the film was a little predictable, but why was she so on edge?

And why couldn’t Caroline just ignore it?

Attempting to be subtle, though she was known for being anything but, she glanced at Bonnie out of the corner of her eye. The blue light cast by the TV lit her tawny skin, glancing down the slope of her nose and accentuating her full lips. Boys might not chase Bonnie down like puppy dogs how they did with Elena, but Caroline couldn’t come close to understanding why. Even she knew how pretty her best friend was. Why didn’t she have a boyfriend?

Maybe it had something to do with what she was saying earlier. Maybe Bonnie hadn’t found someone to make her feel good.

If anyone deserved to feel good, it was Bonnie.

Catching her eye, Bonnie mouthed, ‘ _What_?’ Her lips turned up in a nervous smile.

Caroline had been staring. What was she supposed to say? ‘ _Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how pretty you are_ ’? Yeah, no.

Thankful for the option of diversion, Caroline reached for Bonnie’s knee instead of answering. Ever since discovering Bonnie’s ticklish spots, Caroline had played dirty in every game, from staring contests as kids to playing pool as adults. It worked every time.

Bonnie jerked, accidentally slamming her elbow into Elena, who woke with a drowsy, “Ow. What’s-”

“Sorry,” Bonnie and Caroline chorused, holding back laughter.

“It’s fine.” Elena glanced at the clock. “Sorry guys. I thought I’d be able to stay awake. I’m going to have to tap out. About the sleeping arrangements-do one of you want my bed or…?”

Afraid to look at Bonnie in case she might be looking back, Caroline said, “I’m fine with the pull out couch. I don’t know about anyone else…” Anyone who knew her well enough would be able to realize that her words were a challenge. But would Bonnie want to accept it? Or was Caroline just reading into things too much?

“The couch is fine,” Bonnie agreed.

“See you in the morning.” Elena waved as she went.

…

Bonnie could tell that Caroline was up to something. Being a bit of a princess, whenever she was given the decision between a bed and a couch, she would always opt for the more comfortable option. So why had she volunteered to sleep in the living room?

“Geez.” Caroline yawned. As she stretched, her shirt rode up, showing the flat expanse of her stomach. She threw herself down onto the pull out bed. “Can you get the light?”

“Sure.”

Bonnie flipped the switch. The second the light was off she started to get suspicious. If it were anyone else, the worry would be unfounded. But Caroline was always scheming. There was a considerable chance she might be crouching in the dark waiting to scare Bonnie the second she came close.

She approached the bed carefully. It was dark, but she could make out the silhouette of her friend lounging. 

“What? You think I’m going to bite you?” Caroline giggled.

 _Yes_ , Bonnie thought. “Oh, shut up.”

They settled in place. Sleepovers were routine for them. Bonnie hogged the blanket and Caroline wouldn’t sleep with less than two pillows. The couch was a downgrade from the queen sized bed upstairs, but they would make do.

Caroline nudged her in the side. “You’re awake, right?”

“Unfortunately.” She couldn’t fall asleep until she figured out what Caroline was up to.

“Good. ‘Cause I’m not sleepy. I’m bored.”

“And what do you want me to do about that?”

The bed creaked as Caroline rolled onto her side. She probably couldn’t see any better than Bonnie could, but there was still the slightly self conscious feeling of being seen.

“We could play a game. Truth or dare. Though with there only being two of us, there’s not a lot of stakes in it.”

It was another challenge. And she wasn’t about to back out now.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make things interesting.”

Caroline’s laugh tickled her cheek. “Of course I will. And I’ll start, too. Give me a dare.”

The sigh that Bonnie let slip was far more than exasperated at this point. But she was determined to see this out. “I dare you to…” She paused to think. “Mix together every liquid in the fridge and drink it?”

“Ugh. Lame,” Caroline complained but started to sit up anyway. “You suck at dares.”

“Fine. I dare you to go outside-”

“And what?” 

Annoyed, Bonnie sat up. Her patience was being tested. “Just shut up for a sec. Alright? I dare you to stand outside for a minute, naked.”

It was silent as Caroline took the time to mull it over. Just for a moment, Bonnie thought she had won, that her friend would give it up, stop playing games and say what she had to say.

“Only a minute?” Caroline asked. There was a smile in her voice.

“You’re actually going to do it?”

“Duh. You may not, but I take truth or dare very seriously. Plus, who’s outside right now? It’s like, one o’clock. And if someone is out there, they get a free show.”

“Oh my god.” Bonnie scoffed. “You’re an attention whore.”

Caroline stood, already throwing her clothes on the floor. “I’ll pretend I’m offended. C’mon. Let’s go outside.”

They walked towards the front door. With how dark the house was there was no way of knowing if Caroline was really naked or not. The full reveal would happen outside. Bonnie’s mind was a whirlwind of hoping Elena wouldn’t come down and catch them, wondering if Caroline would chicken out, and a strange anticipation.

Caroline swung open the front door slowly and stepped out, striking a pose. Her hands sat on her hips and she spread her legs just so, as if she were getting ready to start a cheer. The moonlight struck her pale skin like a spotlight. Out loud, she was counting down a minute, but she didn’t seem all that anxious. She knew she looked good, with those legs that went for miles. Her delicate shoulders and firm ass. And that was only the back.

Why had Bonnie doubted Caroline’s commitment for a second?

She glanced over her shoulder at Bonnie, hair spilling over her shoulder like a waterfall of gold. “Like what you see?”

“The minute’s up.” It’s all she could think to say.

“What a shame.”

Bonnie turned around before she could see the rest of her friend and hurried inside into the safety of the darkness. Going along with whatever Caroline had planned was becoming dangerous. Maybe she should call things off.

Caroline followed her into the bed.

“Aren’t you going to get dressed?”

The blanket was yanked away. “I’ll cover up with this, if you’re so worried about my modesty all of the sudden. Don’t worry. You’re the only one around to see me anyway.”

Eggs could be cooked on Bonnie’s cheeks, they were flushing so hot. She layed back, staring at the vague outline of the ceiling, wondering what she had done to deserve this.

A creak sounded and Caroline’s arm was pressed against hers. “So truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

“Okay, you wimp. I’ll make this one easy on you. Who was your first kiss?”

“You already know who,” Bonnie said it so softly it was barely audible. Choosing dare would’ve been the safer option. This was just mean. Why would Caroline bring up something like this now? What was she doing?

The shaking of Caroline’s head sent waves through the bed. “No, I don’t. Was it…? Daniel? Not Matt. Definitely not Tyler...It was Chris, right? The guy who moved away in fifth grade?”

“Are you making fun of me?”

…

Bonnie’s voice wavered and Caroline felt her stomach drop. What had she done wrong? It was meant to be a fun, flirty question. Hell, Bonnie had made her strip down. She thought they were headed in that direction. Had she misjudged the situation? Suddenly climbing into bed naked with her best friend seemed like the worst idea.

“Bonnie,” she tried to inject her voice with as much sincerity as possible, “I’m not making fun of you. I really don’t remember.”

“Seventh grade. Spin the bottle.”

It shouldn’t bring back any specific memories. Their group had played spin the bottle hundreds of times back in middle school. Nothing all that out of the ordinary had happened, other than Caroline realizing most of the boys in Mystic Falls were sloppy kissers. But there had been one time…

She flipped over to face Bonnie. If only it weren’t so dark, she would be able to gauge the expression on her friends’ face. “Me?”

Bonnie sighed. “Yeah. You.”

“But I thought that you’d already-”

“I lied,” Bonnie interrupted. Her words came out soft and rushed. “I lied because you had already had your first kiss. And I hadn’t. And I wanted to impress you. No one ever tried to kiss me before that.” 

“Well, you impressed me with that kiss,” Caroline half-joked.

Being in such close proximity, when Bonnie rolled over, her breath cooled the nervous heat of Caroline’s face. “Caroline, would you cut the shit? Why are we playing this game?”

They knew each other too well.

“I was going to find a way to make you admit what you meant earlier,” Caroline confessed. She was talking so fast she felt like her words were somersaulting over each other. “About finding someone to make me feel good. It’s, like, silly but I kind of thought you might be hinting at something but now…” 

Bonnie let out a long breath. “To be honest, I didn’t think you’d pick up on it, but yeah, I might have been picturing a specific scenario.”

Trying to contain herself, Caroline bit back a grin. “You have someone in mind, huh?”

“Maybe.”

“Think you’d be up to it?” she challenged.

“I’d like to try.”

It felt like a dream, cocooned in the darkness with Bonnie’s lips pressed against hers. They were so much softer than any boys. She pressed a kiss to each corner of Caroline’s mouth, making a smile bloom there.

When Bonnie licked into Caroline’s mouth, hot and sweet, Caroline unconsciously pressed their bodies together, seeking friction. Their soft curves fit together perfectly. She hooked her thigh over Bonnie’s leg. Just enough pressure to rock into and make her crave more.

“Hi,” Bonnie laughed, coming up for air.

“Hi.” 

“This can be it, you know? We don’t have to take this any further if you don’t want to.”

Caroline felt drunk. It felt silly, way too sentimental for a quick hookup with a friend, but she couldn’t stop herself from pressing their foreheads together. “I want to.”

Given permission to go on, Bonnie skirted her hand down Caroline, tracing the bow of her collarbone to cup her breast, plucking at the nipple. Her hand moved further, exploring slowly, finding a sharp hip bone, traveling down the curve of a leg. After enough teasing, she dipped her fingers between Caroline’s thighs.

“Oh my god,” Caroline whispered.

“Shh.”

Remembering where they were, Caroline pressed her face into Bonnie’s shoulder. It was damn near impossible to stay silent as her friends’ thumb circled her sensitive clit and fingers pumped into her. 

Her voice was shaky, but she couldn’t keep her thoughts to herself. “I want to feel you.”

“Go ahead,” Bonnie urged.

Caroline was less sensual than Bonnie had been, a little too excited to take things slow. She dragged her fingers through the warm wetness between her friends legs, overwhelmed with the idea that she was the cause of it, that she could make someone feel like that.

As they stroked each other, they kissed to muffle their moans. Caroline’s orgasm stuttered through her, but it only made her more eager to bring Bonnie to the edge. And when she did, feeling the small earthquake set off filled her with so much affection she worried that she might be falling in love.

Usually after sex, sweaty and messy, Caroline would complain and escape to the shower, but this time she didn’t feel trapped.

“Thank you,” Caroline whispered. She didn’t know if she was thanking Bonnie for the sex or for sharing a part of herself, she just felt endless appreciation.

...

“Yeah...” Bonnie nodded. She knew she had to pull away from Caroline, distance her heart from the inevitable crushing when things turned cold. She had to strike first. “Don’t worry about it. I won’t tell anyone.”

“What the hell?” Caroline practically screeched.

Elena couldn’t wake up now, couldn’t catch them like this.

"Shh."

Caroline lowered her voice, but her whisper was still scathing. “Bonnie Bennett, what the hell are you saying to me? ‘I won’t tell anyone’? You aren’t some fucking star quarterback that just scored the head cheerleader who’s going to brag to all of his idiot buddies.” She reached for Bonnie’s hand, gripping it almost painfully tight. “You’re my best friend.”

“Which is why I’m letting you off the hook,” Bonnie reasoned. Why was she the only one with her head screwed on right?

“What if I don’t want to be let off the hook? What if I want to do this again? What if I want to do other things, like take you on a date to the grill? What about that?”

Bonnie shook her head. “Why?”

Caroline laughed like she was the rational one. “Because I like you a lot. And I want to treat you like you deserve to be treated...If you want,” she tacked on to the end.

There were a million reasons not to. “But you just got out of a relationship-”

“So what? I’m not asking you to marry me. I just want to take you out.”

It didn’t sound that crazy when she put it that way. They already spent all their time together. How different would it be if things were a little more romantic between them?

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. But-”

“Ugh,” Caroline groaned, throwing herself back onto the bed. “Please tell me you don’t have a list of rules it takes to date you.”

“But,” she repeated, “Next time you want something, just tell me. No more truth or dare. We don’t need to play convoluted games to get to the point, alright?”

“Oh. That’s fine,” Caroline giggled, nudging Bonnie with her foot.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Life would be a hell of a lot easier if she hadn’t caught feelings for a whiny princess like Caroline. But what could you do?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
